Horses, Missing Dolls & Stupid Bitches
by CherokeeDixon
Summary: Un final diferente al encuentro de Carol y Daryl en los establos / Caryl / Rate: T / Spoilers segunda temporada solo en el inicio.


**Ok! Aquí esta otro one-shoot (ahora si me pueden decir –Oye tu… ya parale wn ¬¬ sacas one-shoots a cada rato-) claro que este apenas es el segundo e.e peeeero no es el ultimo :D hehe… emmm… Bueno ya ._. Dejen de mirarme (?)**

**Ok, este one-shoot es otro final a la escena de Daryl y Carol en el granero (ese cuando Darylina todavía está herido y Carol va a tratar de detenerlo de salir a buscar a Soph…" ESE! xD Buano… si, me paso la vida imaginando diferentes finales a sus encuentros, pero a consecuencia de que no los ponen ellos (los oficiales, Robert Kirkman o que se yo) los pondré yo y jugare con esos dos :D *Inserte risa malvada* **

**NO hay escenas **_**sensuales como **_**ya eh dicho solo es amor y amor ;3 (para los que piden escenas asi… denme una idea y la hago D:)  
Nombre: Hay caballos, una muñeca perdida (ya se que la encontró pero no se me ocurrió algo mas) y eso ._. si ven el capitulo en ingles Daryl dice eso ("Stupid Bitch") e.e bueno… eso xD **

**Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo este one-shoot, espero que les guste :3  
-Xcaret.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Horses, Missing Dolls & Stupid Bitches.**

_"No hay nada más santo, en esta vida nuestra, que la primera revelación del amor, el palpitar primero de sus alas de seda. "_

_-LongFellow _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Él podía jurarlo. Quería convencerse de que él estaba en lo cierto. Una muñeca, si. Pero eso solo le daba más esperanza, eso le decía tantas cosas. Una simple muñeca de trapo daba a dar muchas cosas. Mas de las que Shane era capaz de entender.

Esa pequeña pelea fuera del granero solo convenció más a Daryl de volver a salir a buscar a Sophia. Muchos se preguntaban por qué, incluso Rick. Solo que ni él sabía la respuesta. Siempre había pensado que su vida seria siempre bajo la sombra de Merle, que siempre estaría en la misma estúpida casa con el mismo idiota de su padre. Siempre bajo la sombra protectora (o algo así) de su hermano.

Todo cambio, y para él todo era nuevo. Cuando perdió a su hermano en aquella azotea había ganado varias cosas. Había ganado ser parte de un grupo y que los demás de alguna forma u otra se preocuparan por él… o el simple hecho de que ahora podía tener a mas de una persona a su alrededor. No, no era muy sociable pero algo dentro de él se removía cada vez que alguien lo miraba, cada vez que alguien le hablaba, cada vez que alguien sin razón aparente se preocupaba por él.

También había _ganado_ algo desde ese entonces… concretamente no lo había ganado. Pero le gustaba pensar que había obtenido eso. Esa pequeña sensación. Ese palpitar frenético, esa mirada, esa sonrisa… incluso esa presencia. Le gustaba pensar que fuera de la sombra del otro Dixon, había podido ver a esa persona.

No, no era suya. Pero eso no le quitaba nada de lo que sentía. Sabía que la mujer había pasado por mucho y que de alguna forma u otra tal vez ella no sintiera absolutamente nada por él. Total, solo había sido unas cuantas pláticas y ese beso en la frente la otra noche. Nada especial para ella… todo para él. O eso pensaba.

Ese mañana, después de esa acalorada pelea con Shane, Daryl estaba más que convencido de salir a buscar a la niña. No se detendría solo por la estúpida cabeza de Shane. Ni él ni nadie lo iba a detener, era un Dixon. Y solo un Dixon puede cambiar a otro. Nada más.

Si, su costado le dolía como si tuviera mil clavos enterrados en su piel. Pero aun así siguió caminando al establo. Que más daba que el caballo lo tumbara de nuevo… y que de nueva cuenta se volviera a clavar la flecha. Lo haría si eso significaba encontrar a Sophia Peletier.

"¿Qué haces?"

"Iré a buscarla"

No necesito explicar a quien, ella más que nadie sabía de quien hablaba.

"No deberías ir, Hershel dijo que necesitarías un tiempo para reponerte" Un latido mas… un dolor en el pecho "No sabemos si la encontraremos" Otro latido… mil latidos por segundo.

Se estaba rindiendo. No podía hablar enserio.

"No _sé_ si lo haremos"

Él solo volteo para verla, podía jurar que su propia cara mostraba confusión… terror. Ella se estaba rindiendo. Vio a la mujer enfrente de él, las lágrimas eran retenidas y estaba seguro que en cualquier momento todas ellas caerían.

"Es solo… No puedo perderte a ti también"

Sentimentalismo. Sentimentalismo. Idioteces.

Si, tal vez estaba siendo genuinamente malo con ella ¡pero se estaba rindiendo en su hija! ¡Se estaba rindiendo a las esperanzas que él le había dado con la estúpida muñeca!

Al soltar las riendas del caballo ya no sabía que hacer. Las lágrimas ya habían alcanzado sus mejillas y poco a poco esos ojos azules cristal se inyectaban cada vez más de sangre. No le gustaba verla así… claro que no. Pero su enojo, esa furia al escuchar esas palabras lo cegaban. No podía ser de otra forma, necesitaba sacar eso.

_Con ella no_. Se lo decía su cabeza una y otra vez. Pero su cuerpo reacciono más rápido de lo que su cerebro actuó.

Trato de desviar ese galopante odio a otra parte… a otra parte alejada de ella. Sí que lo trato. La pobre silla de montar había pagado el precio al igual que la herida de su costado. El aventar la silla no era nada. Su furia revezaba ese pequeño episodio. Trato de controlarse… y no pudo. No a tiempo.

"¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"

Por un instante sintió sus manos tocar su espalda, solo tratando de darle apoyo por si él caía al suelo o por si en algún momento necesitaba de ella.

"¡Déjame ser! ¡Aléjate!"

No era solo su enojo… era su advertencia escondida en sus gritos.

Como ella no se alejo, él lo hizo. Empezando a caminar fuera del establo, aun con el dolor en su costado y la vergüenza que ahora se apoderaba de su cabeza.

"_Estúpida_…"

No… no lo quería decir. Solo salió. Estúpido habito de decírselos a todos.

En cuanto esa palabra escapo de sus labios, ella se sintió aun más inútil. Sabía que por su culpa Sophia estaba perdida, sabía que por ella, Daryl había ganado una flecha en el costado y una bala en la cabeza… Sabía que por ella Daryl y todos estaban así. Ella solo necesitaba haber cuidado a su hija. Solo eso.

Shane tenía razón. Las probabilidades de encontraban eran nulas. Y ella lo sabía.

Se sentía inútil como madre. Y no pudo más que dejar que las lagrimas siguieran corriendo por sus mejillas. Por más que trataba detenerlas, no podía. Cuanto más trataba cuantos mas jadeos por aire y lagrimas aparecían. Se sentía patética.

Temía que alguien entrara y la encontrara así. Así como la patética Carol Peletier que no supo cuidar a su hija. Solo pudo pensar en meterse a un establo vacio y sentarse en el sucio heno. Hasta ese espacio se le hizo grande. Pero no importaba, ella solo quería llorar y llorar. Llorar como la patética Carol… como siempre.

Estaba tan ensimismada con ella misma que no lo noto. No noto al hombre parado al lado de la puerta escondiéndose. Solo escuchándola llorar, escondiéndose de su vista pero aun así sufriendo lo que ella sufría. Sintiendo cada vez más el peso de sus propias palabras sobre sus hombros. Si, había ido muy lejos con ella.

El hombre tenía un debate interno… no sabía que hacer. Nunca había sentido eso por alguien, o no que él supiera. Eso era diferente, cada vez que ella lo tocaba, ese pequeño roce al chocar o al caminar, sentía su corazón salírsele del pecho, no importaba que la coraza de costillas lo protegiera, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el corazón saldría expulsado de su pecho. Literalmente hablando.

"_Lo siento Sophia… siento no haber sido una buena madre_…"

Un susurro. Solo necesito eso para armarse de valor.

Entro al establo, aterrizando al lado de la mujer y atrayéndola hacia él. Solo dejando que ella siguiera llorando en su hombro. No sabía si ella sabía que era él. Pero no le importo. Siguió dándole palmaditas en la espalda y siguió acariciando la piel de su tembloroso brazo.

"Perdón"

"No tienes que hacerlo, Carol." Coloco su cabeza encima de la de la mujer, solo escuchando su respirar. "Fui yo"

Carol elevo la mirada solo para encontrarse a centímetros de él. No había notado que tan cerca habían estado hasta ese momento. Nunca se había imaginado poder estar así de cerca de él. Por puro impulso acaricio la mojada mejilla de Daryl, que sin haberse dado cuenta había dejado escapar una singular lagrima. Solo una y suficiente.

Daryl sintió su piel contra la suya, ese cosquilleo que siempre pasaba por él también lo hizo en ese momento. Solo que esa vez lo sintió más intimo… más personal.

"Vamos a encontrarla…" Y con eso. Un beso.

No. No era bueno besando. Si hubiera podido contar sus buenos besos, hubieran sido dos. Su primer beso se lo robo a una niña de kínder. Claro está que a esa edad difícilmente recordaba algo, así que de alguna forma u otra sentía que ese beso había sido bueno. Y su segundo beso… ese. Con ella y en ese apestoso establo.

Carol se mostro impactada en los primeros segundos, pero después fue ella quien hizo que el beso durara. Agarrando la nuca de Daryl y jalándolo hacia ella, impidiendo que él se apartara… impidiendo que ambos se separaran.

Podía sentir la boca del hombre contra la suya, y aunque ella siempre había pensado que sus labios serian rugosos (claro que había pensado sobre eso) la sorpresa fue grande cuando encontró que los labios del hombre eran suaves y delicados. Eran perfectos.

Pronto las manos de Daryl encontraron la cadera de Carol, y solo la acerco mas a él, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo femenino invadir su pobre y diminuto sentido del tacto.

Pronto ambos tenían que agarrar aire. Y cuando lo hicieron no dijeron ni una palabra. Solo se miraron. Solo eso.

Daryl ayudo a Carol a levantarse del heno. Y con un último jalón la volvió a atraer hacia él. Esta vez con un beso embriagadoramente lento. Embriagadoramente suave y tierno.

Su primer beso juntos. Su segundo beso perfecto. Su sello personal.

Todo junto.

Eran ellos dos compartiendo algo que una muñeca de trapo sucia había causado. Si… dolores. Flechas en los costados. Balas en la cabeza. Vendas por todas partes. Malas Palabras. Pero todo valió la pena… todo por ese único y singular beso.

_**F I N**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**C': oh bueno, asi me lo imagine yo… o quería que pasara algo asi su primera vez. No los imagino teniendo "eso" en su primer encuentro amoroso, yo solo espero esto, un besho *¬***

**Bueno, ya es todo :3 Gracias por leer 3**


End file.
